Thiefshipping: Little Marik
by FenrirVior
Summary: -WARNING- RATING: MA! Nice little story I made for a best friend xD I think it's a bit... Meh, but she likes it :D 3


_**Thiefshipping**_

"There's no point in this, you know." Bakura chuckled at Marik, his laughter irritated Marik further.

"I WILL NOT LOSE AGAIN!" Marik screamed, he felt almost helpless.

Bakura had Marik pinned against the wall by his wrists, lifting him slightly so he couldn't struggle as much. Bakura began teasing him, breathing on his neck, inhaling deeply, taking in all his scent;

"Is that fear?" Bakura laughed,

"No!" Marik whinned, he began to tire, he never realised Bakura was so strong, he wasn't scared, he was enjoying this, too much.

"So," Marik snorted, "What should I do to you first...?" He held him with one hand, Bakura ran his free hand around Marik's waist, to the edge of his shirt, under it, up his stomach and stopped over his chest, his hand brushing his right nipple, Marik whinned slightly;

'This is too much!' He thought, 'If he notices...' Marik could feel himself almost pressing against Bakura, as well as a certain extremity.

"What's this? A Visitor?" A grin passed Bakura's face, his hand began moving slowly down Marik's chest, lower still, he stopped just at his waist; "I like it." His hand jumped to Marik's crotch, grasping everything, he moaned; "My, my, my! Aren't we a little eagar tonight!" Marik's pleasure couldn't be hidden, he moaned straight in Bakura's face, at the sam moment, Bakura kissed him with passion and force, his tongue racing to his own. Bakura lifted Marik's legs around his waist and let go of his hand, Marik's hand went straight into Bakura's hair, tugging roughly at it, pulling his head back. He bite Bakura's neck, leaving teeth marks, close to drawing blood. Marik's tongue gently played over the bite, Bakura wheezed with pleasure, gripping the bottom of his jeans he pulled down; "These." Bakura growled, "Are coming off, by choice or force. You pick."

"Such a small threat when I'm in this position." His tongue played against Bakura's throat, he bit harder, Bakura winced but enjoyed it more.

"Force it is." He threw Marik to the floor, he tore his shirt open, leaving his chest bare. His tongue raced Marik, as he reached his jean, he tore the front off with one hand; "BAKURA!" Marik cried, "I didn't think you could do that, never mind being serious!"

Bakura smiled darkly, "I'm about to do worse." He pulled off the rest of Marik's jean in one swoop, "You really were egar!"

He took a firm grasp of Marik's shaft, dragging his tongue up slowly, Bakura noticed a small wet patch, just at the tip, he smirked and pressed he tongue hard and deeply against it. Marik moaned lightly, Bakura moved his hand gently up and down, his tongue still dancing on the tip.

Marik threw off his own shirt, laying with nothing but his underwear; "Let's even up the field, shall we?" Bakura smirked, he sat on his knees and removed his shirt, dropping it beside him. He stood, "Care to help me?" Gesturing to his own jeans.

"How can I refuse?" Delight and lust filled Marik's voice, he got to his knees, slowly undoing the jeans, savouring the moments, as the zip came down, he was greeted with Bakura's manhood, he removed the jeans and took a firm grasp;

"Infact," He said, "Here's some revenge." He tore off Bakura's underwear and wrapped his mouth around it, his tongue teasing every part, Bakura gasped and moaned deeply, grasping Marik's head and entwinning his hands in his hair.

The lay on the floor, Marik wiping away what left of Bakura's pleasure,

"Care for another round?" Bakura whispered.

"If you insist." Marik whispered with a smirk, just what he wanted.

Bakura too the invitation, lifting Marik's legs, again, around his waist, pressing gently into him, he didn't realise how tight he was compared to Bakura, there was a sharp pain, then a dull trob and then, just the ecstacy of Bakura and all that he was. He began to move faster, breathlessly, Marik whispered; "More, give me more!" Bakura smirked and became more violent, thrusting with all he had, he began to bite at his throat. Bakura started panting and Marik was almost breathless, then suddenly, Barkura lifted him up and began fucking him in the air, Marik almost shouted with the sheer amount of power, as the climax came, he clawed down Bakura's back, driving him harder, they both released their full amount of pleasure.

As they were showering, Bakura asked; "Did you enjoy our game?" As he nibbled at Marik's shoulder,

"It was very... Tiresome, I must say."

"Good, means a good night's rest for us both."


End file.
